A Different Killer
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: What if it wasn't Envy that had killed Hughes? What if it was Edward Elric? Second Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey people!**

**This oneshot is basically about what if the day that Hughes was shot and killed it wasn't all Envy. He had another power that he was still learning that he used. He could put a piece of himself into someone else and end up controlling them with the other person never having a memory of it ever. So basically when he went to kill Hughes he controlled Edward to do it because well as I also see it Hughes as another father figure as well as Roy to Edward and hughes has acknowledged that fact that Edward sees him as a father and he sees Edward as a son he never had. And what loving father can attack his son? This is an oneshot based on when envy shot and killed Hughes except well as you could possibly see different. Also there will be a spoiler for chapter 93 where SPOILER: Roy found out that is was envy that killed Hughes: SPOILER!**

**Let's just imagine that the night that Hughes was killed Edward and his brother and of course Winry were still in town and left early the next morning without learning about his death Kay?**

**Notices: **

**1) Contains spoilers in the manga in Chapter 93**

**2) Mentions of Roy/Riza [Royia] and Parental Roy/Ed and Parental Hughes/Ed**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Set in the past when Hughes was making the phone call to contact Roy. Obviously set in the manga.**

"Hurry up the military's in trouble" Maes Hughes yelled into the phone operator that was trying to connect him to roy and gripping onto his notebook that contained all the codes and his own information as well as a picture of his family.

He heard foot steps behind and the tell tale sign of someone pressing a metal blade into the back of his neck.

"Can you put the phone down Lieutenant Colonel" a familiar voice asked him.

Turning his head slightly he saw the telltale sign of golden hair and golden eyes staring at him coldly.

"Edward" he gasped out starting to turn around but froze when he felt Edward right arm transmuted into a blade press harder against his neck.

'_Edward my son. Why are you doing this'? _Was the main thought running through his head.

"I'm afraid you know too much Lieutenant Colonel" Edward said behind him in an emotionless voice.

'_This wasn't Edward'! _The realization came to him. Edward would never act like this to a close friend let alone threaten them and keep them in a position where he could kill them.

Especially not since he treated and considered Edward as his own son.

"Hey, hey cut me some slack"! He said slipping his hidden blade from the inside of his sleeve onto his hand and gripping it in the familiar way and prepared his arm muscles to throw.

"I've got a wife and a kid waiting for me at home" then with his shoulders he pushed the blade away from his neck and twirling around with his arm bent and prepared to throw the blade at the opponent. "I can't die here".

Right before the blade left his hand he was facing the same face of Edward Elric. It wasn't a duplicate or a fake. There was no way that someone can copy the hair color or eyes or body structure to perfection.

There stood his unclaimed son face blank and eyes emotionless, his right arm a blade ready to kill.

"Edward"? He wheezed.

Edward grinned. But it wasn't the grin he was used to. It was a predatory grin. The look of someone who knew that they were going to win.

"In body and soul but not in mind" the boy in front of him said before pulling back his right arm and driving it through his chest.

The blade in his hand dropped to the ground with a clatter and with body followed with a loud 'thump'.

Before everything turned black the Edward look alike leaned down and said "Nice effects on the mind control aren't they? Lieutenant Colonel hughes" then turned and walked away.

Hughes last thoughts were of having to break his promise to Elicia since he said that he would come home early tonight, to not getting the chance to tell roy what he had found out that could be endangering the country and help him get to the top, he could almost hear Roy's voice calling him frantically on the phone he tried to say something but the action took too much strength that he didn't have, to the fact that he was lying here from a death blow from a boy he considered a son who was being controlled.

Then darkness won and he felt nothing.

Edward sighed heavily as he stretched in the sunlight bathing the room he was sleeping in.

He got off the bed headed towards the bathroom where after he brushed his teeth and put his hair in the trademark braid got dressed in the symbolic leather shirt, pants, and boots and red overcoat and walked into the living room where Al and Winry were waiting for him.

"Sleep well brother" asked Alphonse

.

He grinned and said "Like a baby Al".

"Well I'm glad for that but we have to go. The train is going to be leaving soon" Winry said.

The two brothers picked up their suitcases and walked out the door locking it behind them.

He really did sleep very well for the first time in a while. A deep unnerving sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ok here is where the spoilers for Chapter 93 is. If you didn't read it yet then turn away and go and read it or if you don't care about spoilers then go ahead and read]

"You're Envy"? Roy asked "The shape shifting homunlcus, I believe".

Envy smiled. "Heh, so you've heard of me. Nice to meet you, Colonel Mustang" he said.

Then remembering someone else there he said to Scar "Hey, wait. You cool with this, Scar"? He asked amazed. "He's a State Alchemist who fought in the Ishbal War, remember"?

"I'm aware" Scar replied venom clear in his voice.

"…………" Envy said nothing as he looked at one and the other for a few seconds with a mad look on his face.

"You're teaming up"? He asked incredulously. "Laaaaaaame" he drawled out.

"Come on, let's see some strife"! He exclaimed. "I can't get enough of you insects fighting amongst yourselves! Then again I can't have the Colonel bite the dust just yet! Heheh!" he chuckled to himself.

"I don't have time to play you pathetic games" Roy sighed.

"Pathetic? Lemme ask you something" Envy said. "Don't you humans enjoy watching other suffer, watching fools dance around like puppets? That's why you start your wars, isn't it" Envy asked placing the tips of his fingers on the top of his chest.

"I do enjoy watching foolish creatures dance like puppets on a string"! Roy said placing his hand on his chin ignoring Edwards shout of "Hey"!

"Especially you Homunculi. Nothing makes me laugh like watching you all run around trying to carry out your insane plans" Roy continued noticing the ticked off look on Envys face before saying "I've answered your question. Now it's my turn".

"Who killed Maes Hughes"? Roy asked a hard look coming into his eyes and face. He felt the looks of everyone else in the room but he concentrated on the sly look on the Homunculus face.

"Why Maria Ross" Envy said with a small smile. "You burned her to death yourself".

"No" Roy said flatly. "I know it wasn't her".

"Oh"! Envy exclaimed. "So you torched an innocent woman, then? Man, that's brutal!" he laughed. "How'd you break it to her family? Were you in tears? Or were you too angry with yourself to even-" he laughed until Roy cut him off with "For the love of g-d, shut up. Idiot".

That seemed to peeve Envy a bit because he immediately stopped laughing and watched the colonel.

"Getting answers out of you Homunculi is like pulling teeth" he sighed. "Now tell me what I want to know. Who killed Hughes?"

"Kh-khehe-khehehehe-Hahahaha" Envy laughed. "Oh Colonel Mustang" he said still chuckling. "You just don't know the truth do you?"

"So was it you or not my patience is running low" Mustang said with a snap in his voice.

Envy spread his arms wide and said "The person who killed Hughes is right here in this room colonel. You know them and you trust them".

"What are you trying to say Homunculus" asked Roy.

Envy sighed and said "The person you are looking for is in this room, no it's not me. You know them" with every sentence he took a step closer to them, Riza held her gun a little closer and tighter with each step he took. "You trust them. And yet you just don't realize it. Or you don't want to idiotic human" he turned his head away from Roy and towards Edward staring his straight in the eyes. Edward eyes widened when the sentence he wasn't saying got through to him. "Isn't that right pipsqueak?"

Mustangs head snapped towards the now petrified alchemist.

"Are you trying to say that" he gasped out unable to finish the sentence.

Envy pointed a finger straight at Edward Elric and said towards mustang "Hughes' killer, the one you are looking for, is none other then Elric. You Edward Elric are the one that killed the Lieutenant Colonel oh I'm sorry the Brigadier General Hughes was you!" he exclaimed.

Taking a step back with a stricken look on his face he shouted "I would never have done that. And even if I did do it I don't remember ever doing that!"

"Well the last part is true" Envy said straitening up and putting his hands at his waist.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his green hair and said "A few years ago I realized that I had another power. I could put a part of my own mind into someone else and control their body and mind" he looked over to the shocked faces of Roy and Edward and continued "So when I heard that a military dog had strayed from our path and actually knew something that could harm us I had to get rid of him. And who better then to take him out then someone he considers a son?" he said shrugging his shoulders and his purple eyes looking over at them.

"You're lying" Edward shouted and at the same time Roy had snapped his fingers creating a wall of flame heading straight for the homunculus.

Envy had jumped to avoid the fire and before he landed he stretched his arm at Edward in the same manner when he had absorbed the dolls for their philosopher's stone but this time instead of absorbing he had pushed some of his mind into the alchemist and once more controlling his body.

Edward had struggled at first but when he had total control he fell to his knees and stopped struggling.

"Fullmetal" Roy shouted at him, "Are you all right?"

Envy snapped his arm back to place and watched with satisfaction when Edward looked up at the Colonel with a blank stare and empty eyes and took partial pleasure when he heard their shocked gasps.

Edward stood up completely and obtained a sadistic grin on his face. In the same manner that Envy did moments ago he spread his arms apart and said "He's right. I am the one that killed Maes Hughes" his eyes never left Roy's whose had widened with shock and disbelief.

Closing his eyes he continued "It was beautiful really. The way he froze when my blade touched his neck" he said while transmuting his arm into said blade. Opening his eyes once more he continued "Seeing the stunned look as he twirled around and seeing me there ready to kill him" he seemed to take immense pleasure in seeing the look on the colonels face change and when he continued they could barely detect a note of pleasure in his voice. "Then running my blade straight through his chest" he pulled his arm back and slowly pushed it forward showing them exactly how he had done it. "And knowing that he couldn't, wouldn't, do anything as he fell to the ground".

He gave a pleasured sigh and said "I really enjoyed watching his last breath leave his body and seeing the light dim from his eyes as he laid their on the floor, his notebook and a picture of his family next to him Colonel Mustang. And when I heard your voice on the phone useless to do anything but call his name was pure enjoyment" he finished with a grin and a small shout from the last part.

For a moment Roy Mustang was frozen but then instinct took over and before he knew what he was doing he had snapped his fingers and let a pillar of flames go towards one of his most trusted subordinates.

He jumped up in the same manner that Envy had landed on the wall holding onto a piece of plaster hanging out for balance.

They saw eyes meet Envy's for a moment and with an insane grin he jumped from his place on the wall towards where Roy was standing.

Roy raised his hand to snap his fingers again before Riza Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulling it down before Edward grabbed her and jumped to where Envy was standing.

When he was there he placed the tip of his blade on Riza's neck and pressed enough to make some blood to trick out.

"Impressive" he purred into Riza's ear. "Isn't it Lieutenant how some humans react when their loved ones are in danger?" he asked before pressing her closer to his body and the blade a bit harder on her neck.

"Let her go!" Roy yelled poised to snap his fingers again.

"Ah, ah, ah" envy said while Edward pressed a bit harder causing more blood to seep from the cut which caused Roy to freeze.

"Smart choice colonel" Edward said. "We need you alive but she" he motioned to Hawkeye, "she is no use to us just another pawn".

He licked the blood going down from her neck with a wicked smile on his face.

"Now then" Envy said looking up. "We have to go".

Then the both of them with identical movements bended their knees jumped through the hole in the ceiling taking Hawkeye with them. They heard her cry out "Colonel"! Before her voice disappeared.

And Roy was helpless to do anything but watch as the woman he loved and the son he never had disappeared with a monster.

**Ok wow. I love this thing. Out of all my fanfictions I think this is my favorite so far.**

**And until I either get some major inspiration or until next months release of FMA chapter 94 this will remain an oneshot.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please remember to leave a review. Heck even if it's a flame I am curious what you think about it. So until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hey people! **

**Yeah I didn't think I would do this either but I got this idea and as my ideas work well until I write it they wont let me sleep. Literally.**

**And to those who haven't read the newest chapter of Full Metal Alchemist I have one thing to say to you, GO AND READ IT!!! WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME HERE AND NOT READING IT LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TO?!?**

**Ok now that's that out of my system.**

**To those who did read it I have one word to say.**

**Awesome.**

**Roy Mustang was on fire!!! Pun intended.**

**But he was so scary looking with his eyes completely white with little pupils and how mercilessly he was killing Envy. I mean I would too but still he looked major scary.**

**And I think its sweet of Edward trying to save Roy's soul. Like a true son should.**

**But if Ed doesn't get to Roy then Riza will shoot him dead as per their agreement all those years ago.**

**Please Roy see the light and save your soul.**

**Can not wait for the next chapter next month. Fangirl squeal! **

**Oh and there's an important note on the bottom authors note so make sure to read that.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Roy Mustang was running faster then he could have ever imagined himself to be.

The moment feeling came back and the shock wore off he was off like a bat from hell.

He ignored the shouts of the people that Edward had come with and was going where ever he believed to be Edward and Riza, not even stopping to take a breath or look at his surroundings. Heck he could have passed G-d himself and he wouldn't even notice.

All that mattered to him was one thing.

To get back the woman he loves and the boy that he thinks of as a son.

Turning a corner he was faced with a fork in the road, he paused for a moment just then registering the snitch in his side from running for so long, and his dark eyes looked into both of the dark passages as though he could see where they led to.

After a moments hesitation he chose the one on the right and continued his brisk pace.

Once he turned another corner he froze in his tracks. There leaning against the wall and staring straight at the ceiling was none other then Edward Elric.

"Edward" he yelled to him.

When Edward turned to look at him instead of the fire filled golden eyes that he had come to remember it was a blank and emotionless stare.

Slowly on 'Edwards' face a psychotic grin appeared, one that sent chills down the Colonels spine.

"Yes Colonel" 'Edward' practically purred.

His eyes quickly did a scan of the room that they were in. no Riza.

"Where is Riza Envy" Roy asked.

An almost puzzled look crossed over 'Edwards' face. "Colonel I'm not Envy, I'm Edward. Your subordinate remember? And as to where Riza is well I just don't feel like telling you right now".

Roy lifted his fingers and positioned them to be ready to snap them and unleash his flames at any given moment. "You will tell me where she is Envy" he snarled.

'Edward' sighed and crossed his arms and said "I already told you, I'm not Envy".

"I am not in the mood to bullshit with you Homunculus" Roy yelled.

He then got ready to snap his fingers when all of a sudden he heard the tell-tale sign of someone clicking on the safety button on a gun.

Looking behind him from the corner of his eyes he saw a mess of blonde hair and brown eyes staring coldly at him.

Feeling his insides freeze over he turned around completely and was met with the barrel of a gun right in front of his face and the blank stare of the woman he loved.

"Hello Colonel" 'it' said.

It looked like Riza, it sounded like Riza, heck it even was pointing a gun at him like how Riza threatened everybody at the office and kept them in line!

But it wasn't the real Riza. Just like the boy over to his left wasn't the real Edward. They were just puppets being controlled by a Homunculus.

"Come with us Colonel. Father is waiting" 'Riza said her eyes never leaving Roy's face. He felt something be pressed against his neck and saw that in the few moments that he was frozen 'Edward' had transmuted his hand into a blade and was now pressing it against the back of his neck.

"Come on" he said pushing a little forward causing Roy to start walking the direction that Riza was leading to.

'_What to do now'? _was the question running through his mind.

**Ok I'm evil at leaving it there but I've got nothing else.**

**This is where you come in people.**

**Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter.**

**Oh and some great news! The first two episodes of the new series Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood came out and its subbed! If you haven't watched it or don't know where you can get it ask me in the review and I'll send you the link.**

**Oh and tomorrow I'm going on a family vacation for a week and on Saturday it is my birthday!!!**

**I'm turning 15 years old!**

**Yay!**

**So I won't be able to update for about a week considering that we are not aloud to bring any computers with us. My father says I spend more then enough time on the computer and not enough time outside. Well too bad if I want to stay inside and work on my writing skills that will help me in the future, humph.**

**Oh well what can you do?**

**Until then this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
